


En el bosque.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Fic, M/M, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Derek escapa de casa y en el bosque encuentra a un niño perdido, así que decide ayudarlo y llevarlo con su padre.





	En el bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguna razón tenía esto guardado, lo leí y estaba prácticamente finalizado, así que le puse un final, lo edité y ya está ♥  
> ¡Espero que les guste! ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV. Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.

      Derek Hale, a pesar de ser el chico más popular en el instituto de Beacon Hills, a sus cortos diecisiete años de edad tenía claro una cosa.  _ “Las personas solo están contigo si les conviene”, _ sus  _ amigos _ solo estaban con él porque era popular, todas las personas mentían.  **TODAS.** Sobre todo su exnovia, una chica rubia y hermosa llamada Kate, la cual siempre había estado tras él, o por lo menos, desde que se había convertido en capitán del equipo de baloncesto, antes de eso la chica muy apenas y había cruzado mirada con Derek. 

Esa chica hermosa la cual siempre le decía que lo amaba, que lo era todo para ella, que nunca lo dejaría, que se convertiría en su esposa algún día y se auto proclamaba  _ Kate Hale _ , esa misma chica la cual había encontrado en la cama con su tío Peter hacía un par de días, y por tal motivo, ahora mismo se encontraba en medio del bosque, no había vuelto a casa desde ese día. 

Movió las piernas y las estiró hacia enfrente, pues la posición en la que se encontraba sentado hacía que se le durmieran las piernas. Las movió hacia los lados y sintió el hormigueo en ellas. Tenía hambre y estaba exhausto, tal vez fuera tonto actuar como lo estaba haciendo, pero se sentía traicionado, ¿En quién podía confiar si no podía hacerlo ni en su  _ mejor amigo _ ?, porque él había considerado a Peter no solo como su tío, sino como su mejor amigo. Y sabía la respuesta, no podía confiar en nadie, todo el mundo mentía, lo usaban y le mentían. 

Su estómago rugió exigiendo un poco de alimento y Derek solo se recostó en el pasto observando la luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y sintió la fresca brisa recorrer todo su cuerpo, pronto empezaría a refrescar y las noches se harían demasiado frías, sin embargo, no planeaba volver a casa, ni a casa, ni a Beacon Hills, tal vez sería mejor irse de la ciudad, lejos de Kate, lejos de Peter, lejos de todo.

Empezar una nueva vida, aunque sabía que, fuera a donde fuera, conociera a quien conociera, terminarían traicionandolo tarde o temprano. Ya no creería en nadie nunca más, y sí, sonaba tonto y sabía que todo eso era solo el enfado de un adolescente cualquiera, pero no le importaba, odiaba a Kate, odiaba a Peter, odiaba a todo el mundo por ser mentirosos, traicioneros, hipócritas y todo lo que se le pareciera. 

—Disculpa —Derek abrió los ojos al escuchar una vocecita llamándolo. Era un niño pequeño que llevaba puesto un suéter rojo y holgado junto con unos pantaloncitos de mezclilla y un par de tenis blancos. Cargaba una mochila en ambos hombros y la sostenía con sus pequeñas manos, su piel era pálida y estaba salpicada por lunares, su cabello era corto y sus ojos, castaño claro lo veían con expectación. 

—¿Sí? —El mayor se sentó de nuevo y volteó hacia todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a sus padres, no parecía haber nadie cerca, tal vez lo estaba imaginando y el llevar tres días sin comer o dormir adecuadamente le estaban pasando la factura. 

—¿Sabes dónde está la estación de policía? —Preguntó el pequeño dando un par de pasos más hacia Derek. 

—Obviamente no es aquí —Dijo con sarcasmo el mayor rodando los ojos.

—Lo sé —Sonrió el niño sin haber entendido el sarcasmo en las palabras del otro —Es solo que se supone que le llevaría el desayuno a mi papi, pero estaba con la señora McCall y Scottie en camino hacia la comisaría y entonces vi una hermosa mariposa azul y la seguí, pero se siguió alejando y corrí tras ella y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía en dónde estaba, y tengo que llevarle el desayuno a mi papi porque si no le llevo comida, terminará llenándose de donas y café y se pondrá gordo —El niño había dicho todo lo anterior dramatizando con las manos y en ocasiones, con todo el cuerpo. 

El mayor rio divertido por las expresiones del menor, su estómago rugió de nuevo y se avergonzó porque había sonado bastante alto. Vio como el pequeño se descolgaba la mochila y se agachaba para buscar algo dentro de ella. 

—Ten —Le dijo sonriente al mayor tendiendole un sándwich, Derek lo observó desconcertado y miró alternativamente entre el sándwich y el menor. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, y aunque estuviera avergonzado por ello, lo tomó y lo devoró en menos de un minuto. 

No es que tuviera especiales deseos de volver al pueblo, pero no podía simplemente decirle al niño  _ “te vas por la derecha, luego cruzas el arroyo, sigues recto hasta que veas un árbol enorme que ha sido talado, vas en forma diagonal y ahí está la carretera que te lleva hacia la comisaría” _ , así que se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa.

—La comisaría, ¿cierto?, sí, sé dónde está —Derek hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole al niño que lo siguiera y el pequeño corrió hasta alcanzar al mayor siguiéndole el paso lo mejor que podía, sus piernas eran más cortas y debía de dar pasos más largos si quería estar a la par. Entonces Derek notó que el niño medía cerca de la mitad de lo que él medía, y pensó que seguramente tendría unos seis años a lo mucho. 

—Soy Stiles, por cierto, cumplo ocho la semana que viene, me puedes dejar un regalo si quieres, mi papi trabaja en la comisaría y yo casi siempre estoy con él o con la señora McCall, la señora McCall es enfermera, trabaja en un hospital salvando personas, mi papi también salva personas, y atrapa a los malos, es como un superhéroe pero en realidad es policía…

Y el niño siguió hablando, y hablando, y hablando, y hablando, y hablando sin parar. Sin embargo a Derek no le molestó, de hecho, se sorprendió de que el menor pudiera hablar tanto, tan rápido y casi sin necesitar respirar.

Al llegar a la comisaría, lo primero que encontró fue a una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado llorando en los brazos de uno de los policías, un niño pequeño y moreno, tal vez de la edad de Stiles, también lloraba abrazado a la pierna de la mujer.

—Disculpe señorita —Habló Derek hacia una de las policías que se encontraban en la entrada —Estoy aquí para hablar con el señor Stilinski —Y sí, gracias a que el niño no se había callado, ahora sabía el nombre de su padre, su historia familiar, la de su amigo, su dirección, como era su casa, cuantos pijamas de batman tenía, y en fin, todo. 

—El señor Stilinski no está disponible ahora… —Dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación en su voz. 

—¿Y entonces qué hago con su hijo?, ¿volvemos después? —Preguntó con sarcasmo y molestia el adolescente. Stiles se paró de puntas para ver sobre la barra de madera detrás de la cual se encontraba la agente de policía, sólo alcanzó a asomar los ojos y pudo ver a la mujer. 

—Le traje el desayuno a mi papi, si no lo puedo ver ahora, ¿se lo darías por mí? —Empujó la mochila hacia la mujer policía con ambas manos.

—¡Ay dios mío!, ¡John!, ¡John! —Gritó la policía levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo hacia el interior del departamento.

Segundos después el hombre que había estado abrazando a la mujer, junto con la mujer y el pequeño, llegaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Stiles y Derek. El hombre abrazó al pequeño y lo llenó de besos mientras le acariciaba su corto cabello.

—Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi hijo —Le dijo el policía a Derek, con los ojos acuosos mientras estrechaba fuertemente su mano.

—Podría decirse que él me encontró a mí —Habló bajo el adolescente.

—Yo solo lo perdí de vista un segundo y entonces ya no estaba —Habló la mujer de cabello oscuro, entonces Derek supuso que ella sería  _ la señora McCall _ — ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas. 

—En medio del bosque —Derek se encogió de hombros. 

—Espera un minuto —El padre de Stiles caminó de nuevo hacia Derek y lo observó de arriba abajo —Tú eres el chico de los Hale, ¿No es así? —Stilinski padre sonrió y le palmeó el hombro de modo amistoso —Avisa a los Hale que encontramos a su hijo, o, bueno, no lo encontramos exactamente, pero, me entiendes —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mujer policía, la cual asintió antes de tomar el teléfono y empezar a marcar un número —Tus padres te han estado buscando chico, llevas tres días desaparecido, Talia ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

Y entonces Derek sintió su pecho comprimirse, ya no quería escapar de Beacon Hills, puede que su tío y su exnovia fueran unos idiotas y traicioneros, pero sus padres y sus hermanas se sentirían muy tristes si se fuera, sobre todo si lo hiciera sin decir nada. 

Media hora después, los Hale estacionaban el automóvil frente a la comisaría y salían corriendo a abrazar a su hijo mientras derramaban lágrimas. 

 

••••••••

 Stiles llegó a la comisaría tomado de la mano de Melissa McCall. Saludó a la mujer que siempre se encontraba detrás de la barra de madera atendiendo llamadas telefónicas y siguió de largo hasta llegar al cubículo en el que se encontraba su padre, el cual lo cargó, abrazó y besó felicitando a su hijo.

—¿Quién es el cumpleañero? —Escuchó preguntar a varios de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre mientras se reunían todos para cantarle feliz cumpleaños. Stiles sopló las velas pidiendo un deseo, recibió los abrazos y regalos de todos los trabajadores del lugar. 

El pequeño del cumpleaños leyó cada una de las tarjetas de felicitaciones y abrió todos los regalos, lleno de emoción y felicidad. 

—Entrega para Stiles Stilinski —Habló alguien desde la puerta de la comisaría. Todos se quedaron callados y expectantes ante aquello.

—¡Soy yo! —Casi gritó el niño levantando la mano y caminando hacia el repartidor. 

—De parte del señor Derek Hale, le desea un feliz cumpleaños —Sonrió el chico que repartía comida rápida y le entregó al pequeño un enorme plato con papas rizadas. 

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos, sentía como se le hacía agua la boca. Derek había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, porque él le había contado que su cosa favorita en el mundo eran las papas rizadas. El repartidor acarició la cabeza del pequeño y se fue por donde vino. Stiles corrió hacia la mesa donde trabajaba su padre y se sentó a comer sus preciadas papas. 

—Papi —habló Stiles con la boca llena —Quiero casarme con Derek —dijo finalmente después de tragar. John Stilinski rio fuertemente. 

—Cuando seas mayor de edad hijo —palmeó la cabeza de su hijo ante la broma y siguieron festejando en la comisaría. 

 

••••••••

 Derek no sabía en qué momento Stiles se había hecho una constante en su vida, tal vez lo había sido desde aquel momento diez años atrás donde se conocieron en el bosque.

Mientras que Derek se había vuelto un adulto desconfiado, callado, gruñón y mandón, Stiles había crecido como un adolescente lleno de felicidad y con miles de cosas de las cuales hablar. 

Stiles era un chico hiperactivo, y su pasatiempo favorito parecía ser revolotear alrededor de Derek Hale, sin embargo, a Derek no le molestaba, porque Stiles era la única persona que sabía que siempre era cien por ciento sincero con él. O por lo menos un 99%, Stiles era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Al principio no podía evitar verlo y recordar a ese pequeño de siete años que lo encontró en el bosque y evitó que cometiera una gran locura, como abandonar Beacon Hills por un estúpido romance juvenil. 

Romance juvenil… cuando solo tenías ojos para una persona y suspirabas por ella todo el día, así como lo que Derek sin darse cuenta comenzó poco a poco a sentir por Stiles conforme este se hacía mayor y dejaba de ser ese torpe niño para convertirse en un torpe adolescente que se dejó crecer el cabello y comenzó a usar ropa que le quedaba a la perfección, ese adolescente que fue ganando músculo por jugar deportes, Derek no supo el momento exacto, pero sí supo reconocer ese sentimiento que no había experimentado desde, bueno, Kate...

Y así como él se sentía por Stiles, Stiles sin duda se sentía por Lydia, y lo que Lydia por Allison y Allison por Scott y Scott por Kira y Kira por Malia y Malia por Stiles. Porque todo era una locura con los romances juveniles de esos estúpidos adolescentes… Y desgraciadamente, él.

Puede que Stiles no tuviera el mejor físico, ni la mejor personalidad, pero había algo en él que simplemente te hacía desear tenerlo, aunque este no lo notara. Era ese algo lo que hacía que tanto él, como Malia, Danny, Erica y un par de chicas más que Stiles o bien no notaba o bien ignoraba.

Porque, claro, ¿Por qué hacerles caso si ellos no eran la chica que él quería?

La vida era una desgraciada y nada te lo pone fácil. Y de cierta manera Derek se alegraba que la relación con Lydia nunca iría más allá de una simple amistad, porque la pelirroja definitivamente no lo veía de manera romántica. 

Stiles viviría eternamente enamorado de Lydia Martin. 

O eso había pensado hasta ese momento. 

El adolescente de pálida piel se relamió los labios, como Derek sabía que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Le sostuvo la mirada y soltó las palabras de golpe, como si las forzara a salir, un “ahora o nunca”

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Acto seguido, Stiles agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo bastante bonito. 

—¿Qué? —Derek parpadeó perplejo, levantando las cejas con asombro, tal vez había sido su imaginación.

—Me escuchaste… y yo sé que me vez como ese niño de siete años que conociste, pero me gustas… desde que te conocí me has gustado… —La voz del menor se quebró antes de terminar, llevaba años sintiendo un amor que estaba seguro no era correspondido, pero hasta ahí había llegado, quería que Derek lo supiera todo— bueno, no exactamente, tú sabes, esa etapa entre creer que era admiración y la pequeña fase de negación donde decidí salir con alguien y… mm…

Heather, Derek la recordaba bien… Pero, Stiles estaba enamorado perdidamente de Lydia ¿No lo estaba?

—¿De mí?, ¿No de Lydia? —Preguntó Derek aún perplejo. 

—De ti, no de Lydia —afirmó el menor rodando los ojos —Lydia es solo mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué las personas confunden una muy buena amistad con amor siempre?, sobre todo si es entre un hombre y una mujer, Lydia y yo nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos porque fue algo como  _ “Hey, tú eres de los míos” _ y  _ “Hey, es verdad, somos del mismo equipo” _ y entonces nos hicimos mejores amigos. 

—¿De los suyos? —Volvió a cuestionar Derek. 

—Quiero decir que a ella le gustan las chicas y que a mí me gustan los chicos… bueno, un chico, “ _ El chico” _ , el soltero más codiciado de Beacon Hills y aquel al que considero uno de mis dos mejores amigos. Y con todo eso me refiero a ti, obviamente, no a Scottie, Scottie tiene lo suyo pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti desde hace diez años —Stiles estaba nervioso, y cuando estaba nervioso, hablar era su única defensa. Además del sarcasmo, claramente. 

—¿Yo? —volvió a preguntar Derek, incrédulo. 

Toda su vida creyó que viviría con un amor no correspondido por ese niño que había crecido frente a sus ojos y el cual había pasado de medir la mitad de lo que Derek medía a ser casi de su estatura —porque 3 centímetros eran 3 centímetros y Derek era más alto—, niño que había pasado de ser un pequeño palillo a marcar las camisetas por todo el entrenamiento de lacrosse, ese niño que en realidad dentro de dos semanas ya tendría que empezar a llamar hombre. 

—Tú —Stiles rodó los ojos exasperado, quizá preguntándose por qué se había enamorado de Derek o algo parecido. 

—Mm… —Derek, siempre tan elocuente con las palabras. 

—Ya di algo, rechazame o corresponde pero necesito algo para avanzar, diez años mucho tiempo, Derek, no quiero seguir estancado en un dilema como el gato de Schrodinger, en donde nuestra relación está dentro de una caja y no sé si vive o muere ¿Es esa una buena analogía? —Stiles comenzó a morderse las uñas, probablemente pensando en sus palabras. 

—Tú también me gustas —confesó al fin. 

El rostro de Stiles se iluminó ante las palabras del mayor y se arrojó hacia sus brazos, porque sí, Stiles era la clase de persona que no le importaba hacer actos que parecían sacados de una comedia romántica. 

—Que bien, porque mi papá me dio permiso de casarme contigo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad —habló Stiles, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Derek. 

—¿En verdad? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó el mayor, asombrado. 

—En mi séptimo cumpleaños, es decir, yo puedo esperar un poco más, pero, solo para que sepas, tienes su bendición.

Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa. 

—Eres imposible —susurró, antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Stiles, un gesto que había hecho a lo largo de los años pero el cual ahora se sentía diferente— pero definitivamente también le tomaré la palabra, algún día.

Stiles se separó de él, lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y tímidamente besó los labios del otro. Sí, completamente diferente.


End file.
